A Rescue Mission
by JoshSavior
Summary: One day Finn and Jake get a call from a crime group call "The Red Ties" That they have kidnapped Flame Princess. They go to Jake's old informant Bain. he teaches Finn how to fight with the new weapons he gives him now Finn is on a rescue mission hes coming out with flame princess or not coming out. What will happen? How many PayDay: The Heist refencecs will make? read to find out
1. The Call

** Hey Guys JoshSavior here with a story I am working on Ruins ch.2 I am getting an assload of writers block and I just had to make something else or I would lose interest. Warning a LOT of PayDay: The Heist references but beside the here is "A Rescue mission"**

Finn and Jake were chilling at the tree fort when the phone rang "I'll get it" Finn said "Hello?" Finn said "**Is** **this Finn and Jake**" a creepy voice said "Yes who s this?" "**You just call us red ties… we have something you might want." **the 'Red Ties' replied and put the phone to a familiar voice "Finn is that you…?" it was Flame Princess "FLAME PRINCESS Whats wrong!?" Finn exclaimed into the phone "Some people kidnapped me I don't know who they are they were suits with red ties and masks." A faint sounding Flame Princess said "Were are you!?" Finn demanded "Were in the ruins above the dungeon of the crystal skull…** Well hero come and get her we want $900.242.300"** Then they hung up. "SON OF A BITCH JAKE!" Finn yelled "I heard bro who the fuck were they?" Jake asked wit urgency "They called themselves **Red Ties**." Finn said "Shit Finn they have guns… OH I know the perfect guy he was my old contact his name is Bain (I am so original) let's go!" Jake said then they rushed out to the cold night on a rescue mission.

They got to Bain and Jakes Old safe house it was in a trashy part of candy kingdom. In a little garage Jake knocked the door 4 times and said "Spaceman Craig" Finn look at him with a confused look. The door opened to Goblin with a suit and brown hair with sunglasses. _"Jake! Whats up you in for another heist_?" (So FUCKING original) "Not to day man my Homie's Girl got kidnapped by the **Red Ties** we… need to get her back." Jake requested _"Sure I've dealt with _**Red Ties**_ before there not easy to take down… I can hook you up with some gear to get her back-"That_ was good enough for Finn "When do we get it?" Finn asked "_But listen to me here boy if they see you she's as good as dead you'll need to kill them it's the only way even if you pay the money they just ask for more… you understand Finn?" _Finn ran Bain's echoing words 'Really killing people?' Finn thought to himself "I can do it Bain get me briefed."

In the Briefing room

The safe house's briefing room was a dark table with a lantern and a computer. It was dusty dry crummy to say the least. "Ahh I miss the Safe House what happened to the other guys?" Jake asked _"They heard of some island called Aaa across the sea and they set out to find it I don't know what after that."_ Bain Replied about the others. Finn felt something on his leg he looked down it was a rat "OH JEZUS" Finn said and stomped on it "You live here Bain?" Finn did not understand how anyone could stand it. _"Well its better than jail."_ Bain sounded proud of this Hellhole. "Jake you knew this guy?" Finn whispered to Jake "It was when I was your age I was sort of criminal" Jake admitted "You're lucky you're my bro." Finn said.

"_All right here ya go Finn" _Bain handed Finn a leatherBracer with a hidden blade "Oh cool man." Finn sounded like a kid on Christmas morning _"That's not all your goodies you need this" _Bain handed Finn a Bluetooth "How do I use this?" Finn had never seen one in his live _"First you need to take off your hat" _Bain gave the first instruction and got cut off "Whoa Do I have to?" Finn wasn't eager to take off the only thing he can guess his parents gave him. That's why he always wore it. _"Kinda… Yes you do sorry bud" _Bain hated to bare bad news. "Fine but don't stare." Finn was embarrassed to show his hair but FP's life was on the line so he took it off revealing his short golden hair. _"Cool hair bro." _Bain wasn't that impressed. Bain put the Bluetooth on Finn's ear. Bain put on his head set and said _"Can you hear me?" _ "You're good Bain." Finn Okayed the voice communication. _"Here is your jacket."_ Bain handed Finn an open Black and red jacket with a hood open front without a zipper. And it also had an assassin's creed beak.

"Awesome!" Finn loved everything Bain pulled out of that chest. "_And last but not least your gun."_ Bain gave Finn a 9mm silenced pistol. "Hey Finn put that jacket on" Jake said expecting something. Finn put it on it was heaver that most jackets "Whoa whats in this?" Finn didn't know why it was so heavy. _"Well I don't think you will want to off every one of team with that little knife. The weight is ammo and pain pills… you're going to get hurt out there and that one clip is only gonna last 6 guys. Now you have 120 guys you can kill that's 20 clips."_ Bain informed Finn. _"Also Jake you can't go with Finn."_ Bain told them both

"WHAT!?" Finn and Jake both exclaimed "_Finn you're a human probably the last I don't know but you need to make a good example for humanity I want to make you do this alone is so you can learns real combat experience not fighting monsters the litch almost destroyed Ooo. With what you learn here he will be a sinch to beat." "If you survive" _ Bain whispered the last part to himself. "When does Finn set out Bain?" Jake wanting to get this started _"Not so fast. We need to teach Finn how to use his gear don't worry I have a gym room right here." _Bain bulled a lever and there was a gym with everything punching bags, weights and weight lifters, and even a CD player.

_"Alright let's get started." _ Bain put a CD in the player

( watch? v=vMpsQGa_hZk&lc=eXatcP876v7q8rSBI2OCdiEmK5XB 9XBlZZVXaMBVCsY&feature=inbox)

Training montage

_**"LIFT THE FUCKING WEGHIT FINN" **_**Bain yelled to motivate Finn. Fin tried but just couldn't do it ***Change scene* **Finn was running in a oval track with bricks in his back pack "Come on Finn its just 10 more laps!" Jake tried to encourage Finn then Finn just fell down" too….many…bricks" Finn said. Bain and Jake shaked their heads in sync ***Change scene*** Finn was Fighting some wood manikins that Bain had brought to life to be training dummies with his hidden blade. "HA" Finn cockily exclaims and stabs manikin #1 in the back of the head from a hiding place****then Manikin #2 Bitch slaps Finn and gets him in a head lock they struggle for 1 min then Finn breaks Its arm of and head buts it causing it to studer then Finn pulled out his gun (he named it the easy way) Pointed it at the wood man's head pulled the trigger it's head exploded into wood chips and its body just fell to its knees and fell over **_**"Holy shit kid your good."**_** Bain gave Finn thumbs up so did Jake. ***Change scene* _"__**LIFT THAT BITCH Finn!" **_**Bain yelled at Finn "I…I...CAN! DO IT!" Finn pushed the 68lb weight up "Woo HOO Finn!" Jake cheered from the benches. ***Change scene* _"__**RUN FINN FUCKING RUN LIKE THEY HAVE THERE GUN TO HER FUCKING HEAD!" **_**Bain screamed at Finn running the track with two bags of bricks now Bain's words Pushed Finn beyond the Climax. "RRRAAAA!" Finn Yelled just not giving a fuck and ran 30 laps with the two bags of bricks.**

Montage Over

Finn's overall appearance didn't change when he had his legs, arms, and chest covered. But when they weren't Finn Had Huge Muscles on his upper arms and on his legs and he had stone hard Abs. Finn Started wearing jeans so he didn't look 'Douchey' _"One more thing Finn… Who is the Girl you're rescuing?" _Bain wanted to know what he was putting all this work into. "Okay but you will have to answer a question for me." Finn requested in returned_ "Shoot"_ Bain said Nonchalantly not expecting much "maybe it is a math question" Bain thought "You look like you've dated a lot of girls… and if you kiss a girl does that make her your girl girlfriend?" Finn asked embarrassed_ "Ahhh…Umm… Yeah… Yeah it does Finn now to answer my question." _ "Ok what was it?" Finn forgot what it was. "_Who is your 'Girlfriend'? I want to know who I am putting my time into._" Bain was expecting some one simple. But then came "The Princess of the Fire kingdom" _"Finn! Do you realize this can help me too! You see I kind of got his son arrested on a heist"_ Bain trying to still make it sound like good news.

_"Finn waits one more thing."_ Bain sounded like a child asking for another candy bar. "What is it?" Finn asked sounding bored and wanting to start Rescue or as Bain called it 'Heist' _"If you're dating a fire elemental does it hurt?" _Bain now sounding with a tone of seriousness "Uhh…yes it burns why do you want to know that?" Finn said not really wanting to talk about his love life. _"If you want I can help you with that but not now you've got to go Rescue that poor girl from the _**Red Ties**_"_ Bain tried to make his little speeches sound motivational but often ended up sounding bad unless he was yelling it.

Finn was about to leave but before every adventure he will eat one Peanut butter sandwich and a glass of Milk. Finn had Finn had finished his meal When Jake came it "Hey Finn I found this for you!" Jake tossed Finn a necklace with a circle of stone and the shape of fire orange and red. "What is this Jake?" Finn said looking at the strange yet cool looking amulet. "Bain said to you _I can help you with that_ this is what he meant it's a flame shield now you won't get burned when you come in Contact with any Fire." Jake put his hand over his mouth and whispered to Finn through the Italian silk "That counts flame princess ;)." that caused Finn to blush and scratch the back of his head. "Oh yeah and you won't turn blue." Finn just looked at the amulet he took his hood off and put the necklace around this neck. Then He looked up "Let's go get her back." Finn said his eyes squinted

Finn heard the *Ring-Ring-Ring* of his Bluetooth "Bain we ready?" _"Yeah there's a chariot outside that will drop you of. The driver is some on you might know." _ Finn has been walking through a parking lot and saw Marceline sitting on the roof of the chariot with her signature red boots. "Whats up weenie?" Marceline said teaseing Finn about his noodle arms "Marcy! You know Bain?" Finn did not see any connection between the two. "Yeah He's and immortal too he never changes in appearance. My dad did a heist job with him we dated for like 2 years and broke up over… I don't even remember but he is a smooth talker." Marceline gave Finn a bit of her back story. "So you're going to save the princess of Fire kingdom… I heard she was kind of a bitch." Marceline said trying to learn about Finn's love life "Well only two things that are bad about her …one she hurts if you touch her and two she has anger issues." Finn might as well be truthful with his friend. "Well enough twenty questions lets go save her". Marceline said and got into the driver's seat and the back door swung open.

Finn climbed in the cab and it was dark inside there were some magazines. Marceline must have seen him look at them she got a wicked grim and said "Hey Finn at the bottom of the pile there's a special magazine in a black cover read it." Finn couldn't tell there was a prank coming. He looked for the black magazine. When he found it it had a leathery cover and he could have sworn he saw Jake reading one once. "Open it to page.10" Marceline was waiting for the reaction. So Finn opened it to page 10 and there was ring princess sitting on a table with big boobies and grease all over her. Marceline just saw the red take over Finn' faces like tomato.

"Ahhh HAHAHASHAAHHAHAHAHSHDHSGFJSD FGHAHHAH Gotcha Weenie!" Marceline couldn't hold in her laugh anymore. Finn snapped out of the shock dropped the magazine "The…the...teh… that's not funny!" Finn's voice was cracking and stuttering every were Marceline just kept laughing for the whole trip.

**Well there is two days and 1 hour of work for you guys hope you like it this is going to be my first M story so leave support! J.S~**


	2. The Ruins

** Hey guys JoshSavior here with ch.2 of A Rescue Mission. Let me just say Thank you all for the views! I thought I was going to just have my 5 minutes of fame but I keep getting views so here go the stuff you're all here for the badass rescue chapter with the blood and killing and Game references and also if you wait the better it is. And I accidently Fucked up the format so forgive me plz. JS~**

It was a long trip for Finn. Marceline told him to get some sleep but he couldn't relax with the thought of Flame Princess in danger. After a little bit the chariot stopped. "Finn were here." Marceline sounded like the driver of a bus that took people to boot camp. "Alright bye Marceline see ya latter." Finn said with a hint of boredom in his voice. Finn got out checked his gear to make sure he had everything he did. Before Marceline left he gave her a brofist. When she disappeared from sight Bain called. _"Finn you at the ruins?" _Bain's familiar voice brought a felling of reinsurance. "Yeah what now?" Finn said as he looked towards the ruins _"Okay First they moved her deeper into the ruins. And these guys have found an old fallout shelter to hide her in. You will have to sneak your way to the vault killing any __**Red Ties **__in your way. Open the vault with the codes I got get Flame Princess outa there and head east out of the ruins were Jake will be waiting to pick you up.*INNHALE*"_ Bain explained very clearly "*Sigh* Simple." Finn said sarcastically. "At least I don't have to pour thermite on the roof of the vault or something." Finn thought to himself.

Finn walked to the ruins the cold air blowing against Finn's face. Finn's black shoes covered in night dew. Finn saw one of the **Red Ties**. He was wearing a gas mask with a black suit and **Red Tie** with blue gloves and a M4 assault Rifle. Finn knew he cannot be seen so he threw a rock away from at the sentry's lantern causing it to go out.

"Holy Fuck!" the unsuspecting sentry Said Finn quickly ran up and jumped as time went in slo-mo. Finn got his hidden blade ready the **Red Tie** tried to raze his gun and as the bullet-time like state ended Finn shot his hidden blade into the masked thug's throat. There was no one else around to hear the guard so Finn was the clear. As Finn pulled his now red blade out of a **Red Tie's** throat he realized he now had blood on his hands no from a monster but a person's blood. Finn wondered what the **Red Ties** were so he pulled the mask off. The race of the **Red Tie** was beyond Finn's knowledge. Some sort of Orange scaled person with fangs no hair and cat-like eyes with a flat nose.

"Creepy… I think I'm just going to call them **Red Ties**." Finn said identifying his newfound enemy. Finn heard some footsteps fallowed by some chuckles. "hur hur hur we got the human boy good!" a creepy voice that only a **Red Tie** could have. "Wait Shane was assigned here. Where is that fool?" the other **Red Tie** said "Fucking Shit." Finn quietly said to himself. "Let's check this" The First voice said. Finn looked for a place to hide he looked up and saw a ledge. "Shane… you here?" The second **Red Tie **Questioned. "He's Just Fucking with us James." The First voice said believing it was a prank. Finn watched from the ledge he jumped to waiting for the right moment to jump down. The **Red Ties** were looking around for Shane "Now's the perfect time" Finn whispered Finn jumped down making a eagle sound on his way down

"WHO DA FUCK?" The **Red Ties **and looked behind them and saw the hooded hero. Running at them before they could even they could think to shoot him Finn had dolphin dived into bullet-time. Fireing off two suppressed 9mm bullet into their skulls."T_his place is more fortified than I thought." _Bain said from the safe-house. "_You need to speed things up… Parkour over the pillars!" _ Said a worried Bain "Alright what if they find the bodies?" Finn said thinking it thru _"Those were the last guards there your safe Finn my plans never fail."_ Bain said cockily. Finn climbed up the pillar using the cracks in it by the time he got to the top he could see a clearing where the shelter it but Finn couldn't jump the pillars so he climbed down and ran as far as he could until he got to another guard check point.

It was one a guard box with a guard inside and two standing outside the standard M4, gas mask, blue glove, and suit with **red tie**. "Hmm what will I do here?" Finn pondered to himself. "Are you guys bored?" the guard in the stand said obviously looking for something to do. "Yeah… where is the vault again?" said a **Red Tie** leaning agents the stand. "It's down this road." Said the last **Red Tie **with an Italian accent. "I'm going to catch some z's guys." said the Guard sitting down "Aright go ahead Dan… I and Vince will keep watch." The Guard in the stand said. The sitting guard fell asleep in a second. Finn took advantage of the situation.

"_Finn you'll need to interrogate one of the guards I would take out the two awake and interrogate the sleeping one."_ Bain gave Finn his plan which was fool-proof so Finn threw a tin can behind a bush to the left side making some noise. "What the fuck?" the Italian guard said "I'll check it out." He said. Finn had them distracted so he combat rolled to the right making to noise. Finn crept up the stand readied his hidden blade and got a towel to cover the guard's mouth. And in flat bottom 4 seconds stabbed the knife into the back of the Red Tie's head and put the towel over his mouth to cover up the gasp and pulled him out the window into the bushes. "Riposa in pace." Finn said before pulling out 'The Easy Way' and shot the Italian guard's skull. The Noise woke up the sleeping guard "Huh?" the guard said popping awake. Finn put his hand over his mouth and putting the blade to his neck and kicking the gun away. _"Ask him about vault codes!"_ Bain ordered "What is the code to the vault don't fuck around with me." Finn said with a angry face "I don't give a shit about your life and if you think I won't kill you how about this." Finn cut the Red Tie's arm causing a cut that hurt but won't kill him. *Muffled* "SHIT!" the guard said in pain "Then tell me or next its going through you eyeball." Finn said not knowing Bain and Jake could hear him *Un muffled* "Ok Ok don't kill me the code is 926-830-917-645." The guard sung like a bird after that cut "Thank you but I know you will call of help so…" Finn put his pistol's barrel to his temple and fired a round. "_Damn Finn I like you kid!" _Bain said sounding impressed "Finn you need to calm down I don't want you to go insane." Jake said worrying about his bro. "I'm Fine you guys just I'm very pissed off." _"Yeah yeah yeah Finn you need to get Flame princess outa there!... Get to the vault!" _ Bain said. "I'll waiting for ya at the pickup zone." Jake reminded. "Alright." Finn whispered breathing in the cold night air looking at the moon before walking for 1 minute before getting to the vault. It was the size of a mobile home with a door and a keypad _"Alright Finn the code is 926-830-917-645." _Bain told Finn as he typed it in. _"Finn once those doors open all the guards will be alerted so you'll need to grab her and run."_ Bain said giving more advice. The doors opened themselves when they did you could see the red lighting as they opened. It was Flame Princess's light Finn of all people would know that. When they were open Finn saw what they did. She was tied to a chair by rubber ropes (Fire-Proof) with hand cuffs around her ankles and wrist. "Flame Princess!" Finn said with excitement in his tone "Finn!" Flame Princess said wanting to be untied "You came for me!" Flame Princess said her flame growing brighter. "I will always come for you." Finn said untieing F.P "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Jake yelled over the air ways. "Shut the fuck up Jake." Finn said "What?" FP asked "I'll tell you later." Finn said cutting her hand cuffs and helping her up "Finn whats with the new getup?" Flame Princess asked "We need to get out of here like right fucking now!" Finn said cutting off F.P "Hey there he is!" a Red Tie said and shot flame princess in the knee. "OW MY KNEE!" Flame princess yelled "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Finn exclaimed and used dead eye the black and yellow vision helped Finn aim in the dark on top of the Slow-Motion Finn marked the knees and the heart to shoot before he got kicked out into normal time *Bing *Sling* *Splat* the sounds of a kill. "Oh Hell... Flame Princess!" Finn said and turned back to aid FP "Finn I can't walk!" Flame princess said "Don't worry I'll Get you out of here!" Finn said before lifting her up by the back of her knees and around her upper back. "Finn how are you not on fire!?" Flame Princess asked "I'll tell you later let's get out of here!" Finn said before bolting out the door running past as bullets flying by his head. When Finn got to the Extraction point Jake wasn't there. Finn set FP down "Jake where are you we need extraction!" Finn yelled into his mic "Bro I can't pick you up they shot my tire Bain is sending Marceline ETA 25 seconds." "_Let me patch her into the call." *Buzzume* "Marce you there?" _ "Yeah I'm coming in just fine." "LOL DATS WHAT SHE SAID" STFU JAKE" it was everyone at once so Finn intervened. "SHUT UP! Marceline get here fast!" Finn said shooting Red Ties left and right. "I Never left Finn here I am now GET IN!" Marceline shouted out the van window. Finn picked up F.P and Jumped in the back and shut the doors "Marce FUCKING PETTLE TO THE METAL!" Finn shouted as the van zoomed away. Finn set F.P down next to him and sat down next to her. "Man what a night right?" Flame princess asked putting her head on Finn's shoulder but instead of the pain of fire he felt that worm fuzzy felling of butterflies in his stomach. Finn took off his jacket and back pack to reveal his short blonde hair, His ripped arms, and the Necklace/Amulet "Yeah *Stretch* I will remember this forever." Finn said and put his arm around flame Princess. _"YES IT WORKED Good job Finn you got the girl! But I've got some more heist for you to sink your teeth into see you at the safe house *be boop bop" Bain said before ending the call. _"Hey Finn when did you get This Necklace?"F.P asked "Bain gave it to me…err Jake did but it was Bain's … wait you don't know Bain you'll meet him later." Finn talked very slowly due to him being tired. Finn laid back on the van floor that had carpeting. Flame Princess Laid down too putting her head of Finn chest. "Finn…" Flame Princess asked. "Yeah?" Finn answered with a question "Do you love me?" Flame Princess asked. That was a heavy question on Finn's mind he did love her but was now a smart time to say it? "You know what Flame Princess… I do." Finn answered making F.P's flame grow. They looked at each other staring into one another's eyes getting closer and closer slowly tilting their heads into a perfect kiss. for a second it was total and pure bliss. *CRASH!* Aww and Oh shit… well that took me a week I hope you like it wait you want more? okay but its going to be a different story but to find out what happened you'll have to wait. I know waiting's a bitch but that's how I make these stories good. J.S~ 


End file.
